Secret Diary
by Namikaze Ex-Black
Summary: Tentang kemarahan Robin pada Zoro dan diarynya


_Secret Diary_** © Namikaze Ex-Black**

_One Piece_** © Eichiro Oda**

_Genre_** Romance-Drama**

_Length_** Drabble**

_Rating_** T**

_Pairing_** Zoro x Robin**

Malam ini bulan bersinar cerah. Seorang gadis berumur awal 30 tahun-an sedang berdiri diatas geladak kapal sambil membaca buku yang belum tuntas ia baca sebelum pertempuran terakhir yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya nampak begitu tenang. Tak sedikitpun ia tampak mengantuk walaupun tengah malam telah terlewat. Sesekali ia sesap kopi hitam yang selalu menjadi teman malamnya saat menjaga Thousand Sunny.

'Sraakkk'

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba timbul ditengah tengah keheningan malam yang menyelimuti lautan dunia bawah. Namun sedikitpun itu tak mengusik sang gadis. Ia malah tetap tenang dan meneruskan acara membaca buku-nya tanpa menganggap sedikitpun akan keberadaan suara mencurigakan tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah suara baritone berat yang begitu ia kenal terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Robin-nama gadis pembaca buku tadi tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Walau jujur sebenarnya konsentrasinya telah pecah karena kedatangan seseorang tersebut.

Sedangkan si penannya sudah mulai nampak gusar karena sang wanita tak mengacuhkannya sedikitpun.

"Robin… jawab aku." Seseorang itu lantas berjongkok didepan Robin dan mengangkat dagunya agar ia menghadap pada sang pembicara. Seketika itu juga ia melihat seorang pria dengan mata satu beriris onyx tajam memandang kearahnya dengan sendu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang gelap akibat efek terkena sinar matahari. Namun jujur, sebenarnya wajah inilah yang selalu ia rindukan setiap harinya. Wajah kekasihnya. Roronoa Zoro.

Hatinya bergetar saat sang pemuda yang berumur 8 tahun dibawahnya itu menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Jujur, wlau sudah dua tahun lebih menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi dari para kru SHP dengan pria ini, Robin tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya bila Zoro sudah menatapnya seperti ini.

"Tinggalkan aku, Zoro. Aku ingin sendiri," kata Robin tanpa seditpun memandang kearah Zoro.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau bicara apa alasanmu mengacuhkanku selama dua bulan terakhir ini," kata Zoro penuh penekanan. Ia angkat kedua tangannya meraih kepala Robin kembali menghadap kearahnya. Yah, Zoro masih ingat. Betapa Robin begitu mengacuhkannya semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Setelah perang di Punk Hazard berakhir.

Robin kembali tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Zoro dengan terluka. Tidak mungkin kan ia menjawab bahwa ia cemburu karena saat di Punk Hazard, Zoro seolah-olah sangat meperhatikan Kapten pasukan G-5 itu. Seorang gadis manis yang tentu masih muda dan… mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalu Zoro. Tashigi yang mirip dengan Kuina. Hatinya kembali teriris mengingat kejadian itu. Bgaimana Zoro menggendong wanita cantik itu kesana kemari. Hei! Bukankan dia adalah Kapten G-5 yang kuat. Ia rasa wanita itu cukup bsia untuk berlalri sendiri, kan saat itu. Beruntunglah Zoro adalah pria bajak laut yang sangat tidak peka jadi ia tak akan bisa menebak apa isi hati Robin.

"Sudahlah Zoro kembalilah tidur. Aku tidak apa-apa." Robin menepis tangan Zoro dengan lembut lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Menyisakan tangan Zoro yang menggantung diudara sambil menatap Robin dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ulang Robin pelan sambil memandang kearah laut lepas. Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup udara laut pada malam hari sambil berpegangan pada sisi kapal.

"Robin…" sebuah suara pelan terdengar begitu jelas dan menggelitik pendengaran Robin disertai pelukan hangat ia rasakan dari belakang tubuhnya. "Jujur, aku bukan pria yang peka untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan wanita. Sekalipun itu wanita yang begitu aku cintai." Robin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggir kapal saat merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar pada bahunya. "Tidak masalah kau mengatakan ataupun tidak apa yang kau ingin protes padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu mengacuhkanku dua bulan ini. Tapi kumohon kembalilah seperti Robinku yang dulu. Aku… merindukanmu.."

Dan kata-kata terakhir Zoro sukses membuat Robin tersentuh. Ia segera memutar balik dirinya menghadap kearah Zoro dan balas memeluknya. "Bodoh. Kau pendekar pedang yang bodoh." Ucap Robin sambil terkikik pelan di pelukan Zoro.

"Tapi kau mencintai pendekar bodoh ini, bukan." Zoro tersenyum menang.

:: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Pagi ini Robin berencana pergi dulu ke perpustakaan kapal sebelum tidur setelah berjaga semalam. Saat menyalakan lampu perpustakaan ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang terbuka tergeletak diatas meja perpustakaan. Seingatnya buku itu lama tidak ia tulisi semenjak sekitar dua bulan lalu. Robin mengernyit, tidak banyak yang suka masuk ke perpustakaannya apa lagi menyentuh buku-buku pribadi Robin kecuali…orang itu.

Ia dekati buku tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati halaman buku yang terbuka itu.

'Kenapa Tuan pendekar bodoh itu begitu tidak peka. Bagaimana bisa ia mengendong seorang wanita dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri. Bodoh.'

Dan bersamaan selesainya Robin membaca isi buku itu, seorang pria berambut hijau masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Robin. Apa kau memiliki…" suara Zoro terhenti saat melihat tatapan mematikan Robin yang tertuju kearahnya. Zoro terlihat bingung kenapa Robin tiba-tiba terlihat angker seperti itu. Namun kebingungannya segera terjawab saat sebuah buku bersampul coklat diangkat robin untuk dihadapkan kearahnya.

'Glek..' Zoro tiba-tiba menelan ludahnya. 'buku itu,' batinnya. Ia lupa mengembalikan ketempatnya setelah kemarin tak sengaja membacanya saat masuk perpustakaan Thousand Sunny.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk membaca diaryku, tuan pendekar pedang." Kata Robin dengan senyum manis namun Zoro tahu dibalik senyum manis itu akan ada bencana besar yang melanda. Dan Zoro, bersiap kabur dari perpustakaan Thousand Sunny sebelum iblis Ohara akan mengamuk.

-END-

Wah, halo para reader. Saya pembaca yang sudah sering nongkrong di fandom FOPI tapi baru kali ini buat fic di fandom ini. Ini adalah pairing favorit saya di One Piece. Jujur fic ini saya buat diutengah kesebalan saya pada Eichiro Oda sensei yang ngebuat banyak Hint apatara Zoro-Tashigi pas pertarungan kru SHP di punk hazard. Haha, tapi saya bukan anti fans dari tashigi chan loh. Malah fans. Hanya saja saya engga begitu sreg kalo ada hint zoro dengan cewe selain robin haha.

Okedah, sekian dulu cuap-cuap saya disini. Kurang lebihnya dari fic ini saya minta maaf. Bagi yang bersedia silahkan di review… ^,^

Jaa-minna

**Surabaya, 25 Desember 2012**

**Namikaze Ex-Black **


End file.
